


Manhood

by resinFiend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resinFiend/pseuds/resinFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor was covered in blood.</p><p>Bro smiled sadly. It had to happen some day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhood

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, be warned, it's all I can ever do.  
> I am aware Dave is ooc. Because emotional!Dave is always ooc.

Screams ripped through the sick beats Bro Strider was mixing, a strangled cry of horror, despair, and maybe... anger? Little bro's voice. Flash step assisted in the search as Bro rushed to his charge's aid. Wracking sobs emanated from under the bathroom door, which he pushed open urgently. The floor was covered in blood.

Bro smiled sadly. It had to happen some day...

Suddenly, memories flooded to the front of his mind, flickering and rushing past Bro's eyes like a film.

A freak meteor landing on the outskirts of the city, with a precious, tiny child nestled amongst the wreckage. The baby was so quiet, serene, cool. Even in the midst of screaming civilians and crackling flames. Mystified, Bro slunk down into the crater and gently lifted the infant into his arms. Their eyes locked, and his knees buckled. Those eyes.

The baby had his eyes. Oh god, those eyes. Struck by sudden inspiration, he whipped a miniature pair of pointed shades out of his pocket. Earlier in the corner store there had been a stuffed bear wearing them. Some unknown pull told him to lift the shades. It was stupid thing to do, the clerk was so close... but he knew he needed them. Bro carefully placed them on the bridge of that tiny nose. Sweet smuppets, they could be twins.

"Dave! Oh Dave! Thank heavens!" tittered an older mother from the surface above. She was coddling a child who had apparently been briefly lost in the confusion. Bro watched the baby carefully. It had turned sharply towards the sound of the name and stared, unblinking.  
"Michael!" Bro said, acting on a hunch, "Brittany! Colin! Samantha!". There was no reaction, the child stared intently towards the spot the older woman had disappeared.

"Dave!" barked Bro. The baby immediately centered its stare on the man who held it. Dave it was then.

The film spun forward. Dave padded around the house, beating the snot out of smuppets with a brand new tiny wooden sword. Bro was on his knees in the bathroom, cleaning up a puddle of urine. Potty training was agonizing... especially when a certain little kid refused to use it the way you told them to.

"Bwoooooo... I got go potty 'gain"

Bro quirked an eyebrow, "Again? You jus- aaah, I mean, thanks for letting me know. Now SIT this time."

"Bwo dunt sit. Dabe dunt sit!"

This was going to be a long few months.

The images grew sharper, but flew by faster. A meltdown in the clothing store over a pair of pants. Dave's first haircut, tiny jaw set in resolution. The beginning of every school year, when Bro had to come out of the man-lair and have a "serious discussion" with Dave's teachers.

Bro teared up when the reel slowed back down, coming to a hault in Dave's bedroom. The tween was crying, clutching at the bandages Bro had retrieved from the backpack on the floor.

"You got-gotta help me, Bro. I can't do it by myself. I can't stand it any more. Please."  
Bro nodded silently and begain to unravel a roll of elastic bandage.

The film fell off the reel, wound to a halt, and a fully-fledged, pubescent Dave sat on the bathroom floor, looking as though a dearest wish was to disappear through it.

"It's not the end of the worl-"

"SHUTUP!" Dave screeched, leaping off the floor violently, "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING BLEED LIKE A STUCK PIG, YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, FUCK YOU!"

Bro blinked as the teen flailed fists at him, trying to give Bro just an inkling of the pain Dave was feeling.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOUR FACE FUCK FUCK FUUUUAAAAACK-"

He grabbed the shaking wrists and pinned them together in one hand, grabbing a towel to cover Dave's naked, quivering body. Reaching over, he shut off the shower, which had been softly spraying in the background. Dave's shoulders shook with sobs. Once there was a decent layer of fabric between them, Bro wrapped his emotional charge in a warm bearhug.

"It doesn't make you any less of a man. You are my little bro, and always will be."

"I sure...," Dave mumbled, voice muffled by Bro's chest, "I sure as hell don't feel like it right about now. It's not fucking fair."

"I swear, the second you're old enough, we'll get you some pills, okay? Now stop emoting like a little bitch and let's clean this nasty shit up."

"Do we... I need some..uh..." Dave blushed and backed up, clutching the towel.

For the first time in several years, Bro blushed, too. He nervously fidgeted with his baseball cap.

"Um... I think there's actually some in that cabinet... one of those bitches left 'em here."  
Dave nodded, then pressed a palm to Bro's chest.

"Cool, now get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Dave hollered, and slammed the door against Bro's face.

"Love you, too, little brother," Bro smiled, not as sadly this time. He took out a small notepad and wrote a note, then took his best katana and pierced the page and the door with it.

"Dave,  
Roof.  
Bring Cal.  
If you're man enough.  
Bro"

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will never be sorry for playing with the ftm!Dave idea.


End file.
